Commencer une partie
Caméras Vous pouvez jouer le jeu en utilisant la vue à la troisième personne (OTS) ou un de deux caméras isométriques. La vue à la troisième personne (OTS) est conçue pour l'exploration et la quête, lorsque les caméras isométriques sont conçues pour le combat. Nombreux des joueurs restent en mode OTS mode tout le temps parce que Geralt est presque toujours seul au combat et cette vue, en plus d'être almost always fights solo and this view mode, en plus d'être plus immersif, donne une expérience plus cinématographique dans le combat. Trouvez ci-bas des screenshots des trois modes de vue (la caméra isométrique peut être près de Geralt ou un peu plus éloignée). Image:Over the Shoulder view.jpg|Vue à la troisième personne (OTS) Image:Isometric view (close).jpg|Caméra isométrique, vue basse Image:Isometric view (far).jpg|Caméra isométrique, vue du haut Progression du personnage Au contraire à la plupart des jeux de rôle d'ordinateur, dans The Witcher le joueur ne cré pas son propre personnage, au lieu, il prends le rôle de Geralt, le personnage principal dans la Saga du Sorceleur d'Andrzej Sapkowski. Cependant, les compétences de Geralt peuvent être prefectionnées au cours du jeu. Au fur et à mesure que Geralt comble ses quêtes, il obtient des talents de bronze, d'argent et enfin d'or qui sont utilisés pour améliorer ses attributs, ses Signes magiques, et ses connaissances de glaives en acier et en argent. Parmi les attributs sont : :* Force :* Dextérité :* Endurance :* Intelligence Les cinq signes magiques sont : Aard, Axii, Igni, Quen et Yrden. Il y a également trois styles de combat : puissant, rapide et le style de groupe, pour les deux types de glaive. Inventaire Le système d'inventaire dans ce jeu est différent de ceux qu'on a déjà vu dans les autres jeux de rôle d'ordinateur. Il ne permet pas au joueur de garder un tas d'armes, d'armures ou même d'objets divers. Au lieu, Geralt n'a qu'un petit sac dans lequel il peut garder des objets comme les ingrédients pour les élixirs, des aliments, des boissons, quelques livres et parchemins, etc... et seulement un un nombre limité de ces objets, bien que cette limite est assez raisonnable. L'inventaire est divisé en sections, et chaque section est divisée en plusieurs petit compartements, ou emplacements qui contiennent un seul objet objet. Ces compartements sont : :* La petite bourse pour les objets de quête, où les objets de quête sont serrés. Cette section, bien qu'elle parait toute petite contient en vérité un nombre d'emplacements sans limite. :* Le petit sac, où les objets quotidiens sont gardés. Cette section est elle-même divisée en trois sous-sections, each has 14 slots, pour un taux de 42 emplacements. Ceci semblerait être en masse, mais la section se rempli très vite ! Notez le boutou pour trier les objets. :* Le sac d'alchimiste contient trois autres compartements de la même taille que le petit sac, ce qui donne un autre 42 emplacements. La section a son propre bouton pour trier le contenu, et six autres boutons pour mettre en évidence seulement les ingrédients qui contiennent un des six substances de base. :* Le crochet pour les trophées, où Geralt peut accrocher une seule tête de monstre à la fois. :* Le corps de Geralt, où les armes, les armures, les bijoux, et jusqu'à trois emplacements rapides se trouvent. Journal The in-game journal tracks information from a variety of sources. As Geralt learns about formulae, monsters, characters, places and so on, new journal entries are added for future reference. Some of these entries contain clues to help devise an effective strategy, for example detailing a monster's strengths and weaknesses. The quest portion of the journal tracks Geralt's progress as he takes on and progresses through the many quests in game. Quests can be broken into subsections based on which Chapter they occur in, whether they are active or not, and the current phase of multi-part quests can be selected as well. To aid the player there is also an option to track the selected quest, which puts a marker on the in-game map and provides a directional arrow to the next objective in the mini-map. Système de combat The combat system in The Witcher represents a departure from most RPGs. Players choose one of three fighting styles. The quick style allows for faster, less-damaging attacks with a greater chance of hitting faster enemies; the heavy style deals more damage in exchange for a slow attack speed, and a lower chance to hit faster enemies; and the group style, which features sweeping attacks best used if the player is surrounded. Each of these stances has its own unique combat style. Both of Geralt's main swords — the steel and silver ones — have distinctively different combat styles from the rest of weaponry, and serve very distinct purposes: where the steel blade is used to fight humans and other flesh-and-blood beings, the silver one is more effective against supernatural monsters and beasts (against some of which steel may have no effect whatsoever). Alchimie Alchemy is a major part of gameplay. The player can create potions that increase health or endurance regeneration, allow Geralt to see in the dark, or provide other beneficial effects. The recipes for these potions can be learned through scrolls, or by experimentation. Once the player creates an unknown potion he can choose to drink it, but if the potion is a failure it will poison the character. Each time Geral drinks potions they increase the toxicity level of his body. This can be reduced by drinking a special potion or by meditating at an inn or fireplace. In addition to potions, the player can also create oils and bombs, respectively used to augment the damage done by weapons, or as weapons in combat. Neither can be created until talent points have been allocated into the corresponding skills. Interactions entre les personnages Lorsque Geralt se promène à Wyzima, il rencontre toutes sortes de personnages, et parmi ceux-ci, plusieurs bavards. Certains lui offrent des services, ou d'autres activités en sus du simple dialogue. Ces différentes options sont affichés avec les icônes ci-bas : Les icônes ci-haut sont affichés au cours des dialogues avec certains personnages dans le jeu. Choix et conséquences An innovative, time delayed decision-consequence system means that the repercussions of players decisions will make themselves apparent up to 10 -15 hours later in the game. This prompts the players to put more critical thinking into making each decision, and circumvents a save-reload approach to decision making. It also allows the game to have a unique approach to replay value, as the consequences resulting from the player's decisions can lead to great difference in the events that take place later, and ultimately a very different gameplay experience than in the prior play-throughs. The nature of the options faced when playing the game rarely falls into the typical black-and-white morality present in most regular computer RPGs, and the players often find themselves choosing from the lesser of two evils rather than making a clear choice between good and evil, a situation more reflective of real-life morality. Interface de jeu Dans ce jeu, le joueur se sert d'une combinaison de la souris et des commandes de clavier. Se servir uniquement de l'un ou de l'autre est presque impossible. Souris Dans ce jeu, le déplacement du personnage avec la souris se sert principalement du clic-gauche. Pour de plus amples reseignements, voir l'article vedette « Interface de jeu pour The Witcher ». Mouvement * Left-click when the arrow is your icon to move to a particular spot. * Left-click and hold to keep running in a particular direction while the cursor is farther from Geralt. * Left-click and hold to keep walking in a particular direction while the cursor is on or near Geralt. * Right-click to dodge or duck, and when a sign is selected, cast a sign. * Double-left-click when the arrow is your icon to perform an evasive manoeuvre. Commandes pour clavier Dans ce jeu, le déplacement du personnage avec le clavier se sert des touches standards Z S Q D. Pour de plus amples reseignements, voir l'article vedette « Interface de jeu pour The Witcher ». Mouvement * Z''' — Avancer * '''S — Reculer * Q''' — Faire un pas vers la gauche dans la vue OTS et le combat en mode isométrique, tourner vers la gauche avec la caméra isométrique hors du combat. * '''D — Faire un pas vers la droite dans la vue OTS et le combat en mode isométrique, tourner vers la droite avec la caméra isométrique hors du combat. Tutoriels * Didacticiel The Witcher Differences entre les versions locales Versions Internationales * Nudité complète pour les femelles non-humaines comme la dryade et naïade, et les monstres humanoïdes comme les alpyres, les brouxes et les dévoreurs. * Seins et feces visible dans les carte érotiques (quelques unes des cartes sont pareils). Version Nord-americaine * Cartes érotiques modifiées (censurées) — les seins et les feces sont obscurées. Certaines des cartes sont pareils. * Modèle pour Morenn (la dryade) modifié (nudité couverte — les seins sont couverts par une coiffure différente, de plus longs cheveux et breasts covered by longer hairstyle, et un pagne a été ajouté). * Alpyres, brouxes et dévoreurs modifiés — encore une fois, plus de mamelons. Ils sont soit éffacés ou bien couverts de façon stratégique. Catégorie:Didacticiel The Witcher en:The Witcher gameplay